Frostbite
by Salathi
Summary: Elsa and Anna lost their parents three years ago to a mugging on the city streets of Arendelle. Anna quickly made a name for herself around the world as the leading authority on genetic splicing while Elsa made amazing leaps in chemistry. Acciedents in their labs cause the birth of two heros, who fall in love, but do they know who is behind the others mask? Elsanna, incest.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there peeps, This announcement is the same on each of my stories, so if you have read one you don't need to check the others.

I know it has been FOREVER since any of you have heard from me and there is a couple of reason for that, first is that I got sucked into other fandoms and have been writing stories for them more than these, sorry but I write for fun and go where my imagination takes me. Some of you might be wondering "well where in the hell are these other stories you have been working on." good question, the asnwer is on another account, and that is the purpose of these alerts, which are going on on all of my stories, I am shifting these stories over to my other account which contains my other works, this is for a couple of reasons, first and foremost it will keep these stories in my mind more easily and so may lead to updates to the stories as I tend to jump around between my stories as I fancy, second is to combine my two different fanbases into one and who knows you guys might like some of my other stories.

So to recap, These stories will be reposted under the author Lord Redmoon who IS ME. I hope I don't get any reviews of pm on that account saying I stole these stories or whatever, seeing as I am the same person on both accounts. I hope to caught you guys over there, At first these stories will just be exactly what they are here but posted over on my other account, though I may go back and rehash some parts of these stories before continuing them in the future.

I am currently writing stories for Harry Potter, Naruto, Harry Potter/Warcraft and Frozen stories I don't have a beta for anything but my Harry/Warcraft one at the moment and would love it if there was anyone in betaing any of my stories, just pm me (at Lord Redmoon)or leave a review if you would please :)

I hope to caught you guys over on my new account,

Salathi, now named Lord Redmoon out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note** : Hey guys yeah I'm alive. Just real life is kicking my butt right now and my story's are on the back burning. This chapter was almost complete when I published the first one and I just finished it touched it up and now I am getting it out to you guys. I can't promise I will have more time to write soon. Probably in the summer but I will try and, at least, finish my almost complete chapters for my other stories for you guys as best I can.

 **Author's Warning** : Rated M for violence, language and eventually smut

 **Cover art** : None yet.

 **Disclaimer** : I own none of the Disney characters, nor the story of frozen.

 **Frostbite**

Chapter 2

(Rapunzel)

"You mean she hasn't slept at all since they returned!?" I asked in an angry whisper as my parents and I followed Kai through the house towards Anna's room. Three days ago we had heard about the earthquake on the news, well honestly the whole world probably heard about it. It was all the news stations were talking about. A powerful earthquake and an area that had never had a recorded earthquake before. With almost a hundred people killed and hundreds injured. Among the injured was Anna. 'Teen science genius Anna Arendelle in critical condition after the earthquake' Had been the title of an online news article I came across only a few minutes before I received a very frantic phone call from my mother Primrose telling me that Anna and Elsa needed us as soon as possible. We were unable to fly in as the earthquake had damaged the airport in Arendelle city so we had immediately charted a trip with our family's yacht. But still it took us three days to travel over the sea then drive inland and up the mountains to reach the Arendelle estates.

"Yes, she hasn't left Anna's bedside. She hasn't eaten, she hasn't slept, and she hasn't exercised. We have barely been able to make her drink water. Honestly, I am very worried for Elsa, not so much for Anna. Pabbie is the best doctor I have ever seen and he has assured everyone on more than one occasion that Anna is healthy just unconscious and she will wake when she is ready. She shows no signs of going into a coma, nor any brain damage. Elsa looks more like she's the one that needs to be in bed." Kai explained his worry for her very clear in his tone and body language.

My father, Thomas laid a firm hand on Kai's shoulder before speaking in his deep kind voice. "Don't worry Kai we will get her to take care of herself" he assured just before we reached the door to Anna's rooms.

Kai bowed his head respectfully and opened and held the door for us.

I rushed in before either of my parents and froze in place for a moment as my eyes fix on Anna in bed. She was pale her freckles even more prominent than normal on her paler than usual skin. She had an IV in each hand feeding her some kind of fluids. But then my eyes fell upon Elsa and I again rushed forward. Elsa was a mess, for the first time I had ever seen in my life her hair was a mess, a completely tangled jungle, just like Anna's was each morning. Though I knew from all the sleepovers we had as children that Elsa's hair was nearly the same from when she laid down each night to when she got up the next morning. There were deep purple bags under her eyes, and her normal beautiful porcelain skin was the color of white chalk. And though her eyes were fixed alert and steady on Anna's as she sat in a chair next to her bed. Her body was trembling as if under immense stress from the inside.

"Elsa!" I nearly shouted before pulling her into a tight hug.

"Punzie…?" Elsa asked hoarsely as if she hadn't used it in weeks.

"Gosh darn it, Elsa look at you!" I scolded as I pulled away and made a show of looking her over. "You look like a wreck, are you trying to give Anna a heart attack when she wakes up?" Before Elsa could answer a second pair or arms wrap around her from behind. My mother Primrose was clutching Elsa to her as if afraid that if she let go Elsa would shatter.

"She will be ok dear, you have to believe that. Kai told us that Pabbie has already checked her out and she is on the mend. She will be ok." Primrose said encouragingly as she rubbed Elsa's arms.

Elsa smiled slightly but it didn't reach her haunted eyes. "You didn't need to come here," she said just above a whisper as she turned to look at Anna again.

"Of course we did Elsa." my father said from behind me.

I cupped her face gently and turned her face to look at me. "We are family," I told her because that explained everything in my eyes.

She took a shuddering breath and nodded in reply.

"Elsa…" My father spoke up and stepped closer pulling her into a hug as my mother and I took a step back to give him room. "I know you are worried about Anna, but we are all worried about you too. You need food and you need sleep. Anna will be ok and you need to make sure that you are ok when she wakes up, or she will worry about you just as much as you are for her now."

Elsa stared long and hard at her feet after my father pulled away. Then she moved back to Anna on the bed and took one of her sister's hands in her own.

"I can't lose her," She whispered desperately as she reached up stroke Anna's bright red hair tenderly.

I moved up next to her and put my arm around her waist. "And you won't" I assured her as my mother mirrored me on her other side. I felt my father at our backs and say him place her hands on Elsa's shoulders out the corner of my eye.

We stayed like that for a couple of minutes, silent and supportive of Elsa as she struggled to hold in sobs. I knew Elsa was so heavily affected because of their parents, Both Elsa and Anna watched their parents die before their eyes in a mugging. I was sure Elsa was struggling with memories of their parents brought up by the fear of losing Anna, just as much as she was struggling with the fear of losing her sister.

Eventually, Elsa let go of Anna's hand and brought both of her hands up to cup Anna's cheeks. She leaned down and pressed her lips to her sister's forehead and murmured something I could barely hear but it sounded like "come back to me."

Then she stood back up straight-backed and turned to face us. "Alright, let's go eat," she said in a surprisingly calm voice.

(Anna)

I gasped loudly as I shot up in bed a loud beeping noise seemed to shoot through my entire body and I leap away from it without thinking. As I leaped I felt too small tugs and stings of pain at my wrists as I felt the IV cords whip through the air with such precision it was like I was seeing them but without my eyes. After a few moments in which my heart was pounding nearly out of my chest I came to realize that the beeping was just a heart monitor that was now flat lined as I had broken my connection with it. I dropped down from the wall to the floor only to freeze in shock and look back up at the wall I had just been…. Stuck to?

"I am crazy… I have to be." I whispered then flinched as I _felt_ something move behind me with as much accuracy as if I had seen it. The door was opening and Pabbie rushed in.

"Anna! my goodness, when I received the alert from the heart monitor I feared the worse." He said rushing forward to check on me. He was very short by anyone's standards but he had a hidden power that took most of his patients by surprise. And he had quickly pushed me back onto the bed though I remained sitting up.

He went through a quick but thorough checkup before he said anything more.

"How are you feeling Anna?"

I did a quick self-examination. Well, I had jump nearly 8 feet up a wall straight from my bed, then stayed stuck to the wall for a good couple of seconds before dropping down as if it was the most natural thing in the world for me. My senses were on hyper alert, and I swore I could _feel_ the movement of everything around me. Like how I had known the door to my room was opening even with my back to it.

"I feel fine" I lied keeping my face completely blank. I was already forming a hypothesis as to why all of this was happening to me, most prominently my spiders bite. If I wasn't dead now then I had somehow survived a bite from a genetically cloned spider. And I couldn't help but to noticed that I had clung to a wall just as a spider might. As well as this sense of _feeling_ that seemed to be working as much as sight as my eyes. Very much like how spiders heard things around them with all the fine hairs on their bodies.

I quickly put a lockdown on my thoughts until I was alone. For now, I needed to act as if everything was fine, not just with my words but with my actions.

"Well good," Pabbie said obviously not fully convinced. "Elsa asked me to fetch her as soon as you woke up. She is currently at the tower surveying the damage from the quake but I am sure she will rush home knowing you're awake."

Before he could leave to call Elsa I blurt out. "How long was I out?"

"About four days. Your relatives from Corona are here as well, they rushed over when they heard about your injuries. At the moment, they are helping Elsa put Arendelle tower back in order." He added without me asking.

With that he left the room off to call my sister I was sure.

(Elsa)

I sprinted up the marble stairs then turned right to go down the east wing of our mansion which was made up of all of Anna's rooms. She was ok, she was walking around according to Pabbie, but I could hardly believe it I had been gripped by the fear of losing her for four days now I found it hard to believe she was going to be ok. I wanted to believe it desperately but I just found it difficult to do. There was a fact that only Pabbie and I knew about her accident. I had believed that the very fact Anna was alive meant she had not been bitten by Sapphire, however once we were home and Pabbie drew her blood he found traces of venom from her spider running through her veins. That she was alive was amazing, even more so was the fact that her body seemed to be adapting to accept the venom, rather than be harmed by it. Both Pabbie and I had no idea what this would mean for Anna when if she awoke. It was because of all this that I had been in such a mess the first few days Anna had been in bed. But each of Pabbie's test showed Anna was just as healthy as before and it was only because of his assurance and the pressure of my family that I dared to leave her side.

I jerked her bedroom door open as soon as I reached it and I rushed in, only to find the room empty my heart nearly dropped out of my chest.

"Anna!" I called in a worried voice.

"In here, sister." Anna's calm reply came from her personal office connected by another door to her bedroom. I ran over to it and rush into her office.

Anna was sitting at her desk dressed in casual close as she read something on her computer screen with focused intensity.

"Hey sis, how are you?" she asked me without looking away from the screen.

"Forget about me Anna, how are you feeling?" I asked as moved around her desk quickly and pulled her into a tight hug laid my face against her neck. "I was so worried about you Anna." I continued when she didn't answer right away.

Then she brought her arms around my waist and pulled me even closer resting her head on my shoulder as she returned the embrace. My body slowly started to warm up and my skin started to tingle in a way I had never felt before as she held me back and I breathed in her scent contentedly as we held each other.

After a few moments, Anna started to shake in my arms and I realized she was crying.

"Hey…" I cooed softly as I rubbed gentle circles on her back. "What wrong?" I asked tenderly.

"I-I guesses I am just in shock, it feels like only an hour or so ago I was experiencing the quake, dodging falling pieces of the ceiling. And…." Anna stopped speaking for a moment as if she wanted to say more before she took a deep breath and said in a shaky voice. "I honestly thought I was going to die." I nearly broke into tears as she said it, and I wasn't about to share that I had been scared that she might have been dead too. I sealed my own fears away and continued to comfort her.

"Well you aren't dead, I promise." I tried to say it in a light-hearted voice but even I could tell I failed miserably at it. Anna seemed to sense what I had tried to do though and she laughed softly squeezing me tighter and I gasped in slight pain at the strength in her embrace. causing her to immediately loosen her grip.

"Sorry," she muttered pulling away and lifting one hand from my waist she wiped her eyes.

"So what were you doing?" I asked gesturing at her computer screen. I sensed that Anna was back in control so I wanted to bring our conversion onto something safe. It seemed however that I had asked the wrong question. She bit her lip and looked very uncomfortable for a few moments before sitting down and turning the screen so that I could see. On screen were a lot of different windows, some of her research on genetics, a lot of information on her own spiders and then some other windows that all seemed to have spider facts on them.

"I was just reviewing everything I could find on my spiders…" she said softly and my heart clenched. I knew she loved her spiders and I thought she probably didn't know about the death of one of them yet.

"Um… Anna…" I started timidly unsure of how to say it.

"Yes?" Anna asked turning away from the screen to look me in the eyes.

"Your spider, Sapphire. She is dead." Surprisingly Anna nodded with only a slight frown on her face.

"I thought as much. I…," she hesitated then continued. "I saw her habitat get crushed. Are you sure she didn't just escape though?" she asked and I nodded.

"I'm sure, I found her crushed." Anna nodded and smiled slightly.

"Well, better dead then escaped. I can't imagine the horror my super spider would cause if it was loose." She joked and I stared at her worried.

"Are you sure you are ok?" I asked seriously.

"Yes, Elsa I'm fine," She assured me turning back to her computer.

"Really? Because I just told you Sapphire, your spider sapphire. One of the twelve you spent two years of hard work to create was dead and you joked about it." I asked even more worried after saying all that out loud.

She turned to face me as she sat down but smiled reassuringly. "I am okay sister, truly."

I didn't really believe her but I didn't say anything more about it for now.

(Anna)

A week has passed since the quake and I was finally used to my new senses. I no longer flinched at sudden movements around me and I was able to focus my senses on what I wanted to pay attention to not everything at once.

The stories of the Ice Queen kept pouring it. She had taken out a group of armed men who were holding hostages while robbing a bank just last night, and the night before she had saved many lives from another fire. There were reports of muggings and rapes being stopped by her all the time. Honestly, she has inspired me and I have seriously been considering using my new and unique abilities like she has been using hers I just wasn't really sure how to go about being a vigilante like her.

In the effort of trying to map out all the changes that had happened to me I have been running many tests by myself. I learned that though my physique hadn't really changed my muscle mass and density had greatly increased and I could easily life eight times as much as I could before the change. I rarely ran out of breath from running and as far as I could tell from my genetic changes, I was highly resistant to toxins. My sight and hearing had both greatly increased as well not to mention my other sixth sense of near perfect awareness. I could also with just the effort of my will cling to most any surface I wished. I was not at least as far as I could tell venomous and I had developed no other visual traits that were spider-like.

Oh, and I had also learned that I hate vehicles. Even riding in my sister's car which was the smoothest ride I have ever had before my changes was now jarring to all my heightened senses. Especially my new sense of motion without sight.

Elsa had taken me for a few drives through the mountains in the past week. She had made me promise to stay home until the tower repairs were finished and she could tell I when I was getting stir crazy. The drives did help even if they were uncomfortable for me, and the time I got to spend alone with Elsa was the best part. Forget the view of the mountains in the sunset, the cascading waterfalls or the multicolored glaciers, my sister was the most beautiful thing on the mountain.

I was still lost in my thoughts laying in bed when my phone went off on my bedside table. I jerked and grabbed it in a flash. I briefly looked at the time and caller before answering. ten thirty pm and it was Elsa.

"Hey Sis, what is it?" I asked her in a light voice.

"You need to come down the main hall right now." My sister replied in a tightly strained voice.

"Elsa? What is it? What's wrong?" I asked her instantly frantic as I got out of bed and grabbed my discarded clothes from the past day slipping into them quickly.

"I will tell you as soon as you get down here, hurry please," She replied and hung up.

I did hurry about halfway down the hall my heightened senses started to pick up the sounds of a lot of people in our entry hall and I moved even faster, curiosity and worry burning through my chest.

Then I heard the heart-wrenching sobs of a young woman at the bottom of our stairs and I started to panic.

Rapunzel sat at the bottom of the stairs her head on her knees as her body shook with her grief.

Elsa was standing a few feet down from the base of the stairs talking with a detective. There were several people who looked like reporters at our door being kept out by the combined efforts of our personal security and some Arendelle police officers.

I immediately went to Rapunzel and pulled her into my arms. I had an idea of what happened just from the scene before me. So similar to three years ago when my parents had died.

"Elsa?" I asked loud enough for her to hear and she whipped around locking eyes with me. I took her only a second or two of looking at my expression for her to see the conclusion I had drawn.

"They are still alive Anna. They were taken but they are alive" Elsa said fiercely her eyes hard steel and body rigid and regal. And I hoped for the sake of whoever had taken Rapunzel's parents that they were still alive, else I was pretty sure my sister would kill the kidnappers herself.

I was filled with both relief that Rapunzel's parents were not killed like mine had been, and a sick dread at why they would have been captured in the first place. Mr and Miss Corona were the heads of another powerful company, not nearly as diverse and powerful as Arendelle Corp but still a big player in the world's economy. They could have been kidnapped for ransom or to be interrogated for their companies secrets. They would even have been taken by those their success had hurt. If that was the case it was likely they were only still alive because those who wished vengeance wanted to make them suffer.

Elsa turned back to the detective as he asked her another question. "Are you sure you can't think of anyone who would want to take them?"

"Detective I don't appreciate going in circles so let me make this absolutely clear. I do not personally know of anyone who would wish them harm. But I do know by the manner of their position and business that they have enemies. I just don't know who those would be. I suggest you ask people who will be able to answer that question, like perhaps the board members of Corona inc." Elsa replied icily

The detective opened his mouth to ask another question and I tuned it out. It was always the same questions. 'Do you know who could have done this?', 'Is there anyone who has a grudge against them', 'Is there anything else you think we should know' and numerous others that were unimportant. What was important was the emotional state of my cousin in my arms.

"Elsa I am taking her to her room," I said as I picked Rapunzel up easily in my arms. Elsa glanced at me and nodded before turning back to the detective. I could tell Rapunzel was near passing out from stress and exhaustion. It was a feeling I knew well. For the first few weeks after my parents deaths, I was like this almost every night.

"Punzie, it will be ok. Your parents will be fine." I whispered gently as her crying subsided, we were now in the east wing hallway. It was my side of the mansion ever since my parents passed away and Rapunzel was staying in one of my guest rooms while her parents had stayed in the west wing, which was Elsa's.

"You can't know that," She whispered back in a broken voice as I reached her rooms. Kai rushed past us to open the door for me. Rapunzel started at his sudden appearance but I had felt him from yards away as he followed us.

"Thank you, Kai." I said to him and rushed in, he shut the door behind us.

"Yes, I can Punzie." I smiled down at her as I spoke. "Did you see Elsa? She will do everything she can, I mean everything to get your parents back. Arendelle Corp is the most influential and powerful company in the world, and whoever took your parents just made my sister, the CEO of that company a personal enemy. There isn't a place on this earth they will be able to hide from her." I assured her. I knew every word I spoke was true. I could already picture Elsa calling her numerous contacts, from private investigators to mercenaries and having them all work to find Rapunzel's parents. She could even call in personal favors from the militaries and government intelligence agencies in several different countries. I knew without a doubt she would find those who took our aunt and uncle. My only worry was if how long it would take and if Rapunzel's parents would still be alive when we found them.

"Would Elsa really do anything?" Rapunzel whispered almost as if afraid to hope it was true. I set her down on her bed and kneeled down beside it to look her in the eyes.

"Rapunzel, Elsa and I lost our parents. We know the pain, the suffering, the grief, the anger, the loneliness and the sorrow that such a tragedy brings. And both of us, Elsa and myself will do anything we can to keep someone else from feeling those things. No one deserves to have their parents taken from them, Trust me. Elsa will do anything to get yours back.

Rapunzel smiled slightly in hope as I spoke and I pulled the blankets over her.

"Rest now and trust us to do what needs to be done," I whisper gently.

Rapunzel fell asleep not long after I tucked her in and I rushed from her room to my own. I was already tossing crazy ideas around in my head. For weeks, I had been hearing about the Ice Queen, and if I was being honest I was definitely a fan of her. And now in the past week, I had started to daydream about being like her. I could use my new abilities to fight for what was good, I could fight to protect others like she did. This seemed like the perfect chance to start, if I could just find them I was sure I could rescue them.

I was pulled from my thoughts by a flash of blue from my window. I moved quickly to look outside only to see a blue figure skiing down the hill towards Arendelle. It was clearly the Ice Queen. Her skin was ice blue as if she herself were made of living ice. Her outfit was a dark blue tight fitting outfit, almost like spandex. Maybe it was spandex, with a light blue snowflake on her chest. Her pure snow white hair was in a bun on her head and she worn a mask of ice that doubled as a crown. Hence the name Ice Queen.

The Ice Queen had left a trail of ice from her position to the west wing of the mansion. ' _Did Elsa know the Ice Queen?'_ I thought in awe. I knew she had a lot of connections around the world, and that she had a lot of people to call on to find Rapunzel's parents. But it never occurred to me that my sister might even be able to enlist the help of the Ice Queen. Yet that was the only reason I could think of for the Ice Queen to have been here tonight.

I made my decision without really thinking about it. I ran to my closet and picked out black jeans and a black hoodie as well as a black masquerade mask that I had worn years ago to one of the masquerade balls our parents had taken us too. Once dressed in them I ran back to my window opened it and jumped out. Doing my best to follow the Ice Queen down the mountains towards the city of Arendelle.

End of Chapter

(Sorry fixed hero list. I posted it before withourt realizing it didn't reflect my final decisions for their pasts)

 **Hero list:**

{-}

 **Elsa Arendelle** \- Hero Name: Ice Queen

 **Powers:** Cryokinetic; Control over ice, snow cold in general

 **Personality:** Elsa is very poised and controlled, seemingly distant and disinterested in the

world and people around her. However in truth, she values everyone around

her more than she values herself.

 **History:** Elsa parents were murdered in front of her and her sister when she was 16 years old on their way home from a family dinner in the city. Elsa is a chemistry genius who has made many advancements with pharmaceuticals and synthetic materials. These advancements are some of the biggest money makers for their families company.

{-}

{-}

 **Anna Arendelle** \- Hero Name: Spider-Girl

 **Powers:** Genetically enhanced by the best strengths of spiders

 **Personality:** Anna is optimistic but insecure about herself. She always sees the good in others even when it's almost impossible to see.

 **History:** Anna's parents were murdered in front of her when she was 13 years old on the way home from a family dinner. Anna is a child prodigy in genetic and graduated high school at the age of 11 and college at the age of 14. At age 16 she is the world leader in genetic crossbreeding and splicing

{-}


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Well here is chapter 3. No beta but I am using Grammarly which I hope catches most of my errors. I am enjoying this story immensely and couldn't help but finished this chapter I had started months ago. Even though I should have been studying for exams . don't judge me. Anyways here you go.

 **Cover Art:** None yet. If you guys see any good piece let me know. I would love to see some ideas.

 **Disclaimer:** I own none of the Disney characters, nor the story of frozen

Frostbite

Chapter 3

(Rapunzel)

I woke to the silence of darkness in my room tears already on my face from my nightmare. It was a simple and unsurprising nightmare. We found my parents but they were dead.

"Elsa will find them. They will be ok." I whispered to myself trying to reassure myself just as Anna had done for me last night before tucking me in. I was older than both her and Elsa and I had tucked them in several times over the years myself and it drew a small laugh from me that the tables had turned.

The laugh quickly died as my thoughts turned back to my parents and I got out of bed desperate to find something to distract myself. Dressed in baggy pajama pants and a large T-shirt I walked out of my room planning to go to the dining room on the first floor. I stopped however when I heard voices from downstairs and I paused with one hand on the second-floor railing.

"I pity whoever took Mr. and Mrs. Corona." I heard a strong male voice say quietly. I recognized it as the voice of one of Elsa's security guards. Then another voice spoke this one deeper and with less strength in it more caution. I didn't recognize it but I assumed he was also security.

"No kidding. I have had my suspicions for a while now but seeing those doors at the tower when Miss Arendelle raced to find her sister just proved it."

'What about the doors proved what?' I thought in confusion as I crouched down hoping to hear what they were saying better.

"Yea I wouldn't be one to pick a fight with the Ice Queen that is for sure." The first man joke and the other man laughed with him.

My eyes opened wide in shock before a new sense of hope flooded through me. It seemed that these two believed my cousin Elsa was the hero who called herself Ice Queen. Or perhaps knew the Ice Queen. I guess they never said they believed she was the hero directly. Regardless if the Ice Queen was helping to find my parents that was a huge relief to me. She had already solved many hostage situations without a single injury on either side if the news was to be believed. With that new hope, I found my dark thoughts easier to push aside and I slide down to the floor leaning against the railing a hopeful smile finding its way onto my lips.

(Anna)

I followed the Ice Queen all the way down the mountain and into the city. Once we entered the city following her became a lot harder, she would make ice bridges between buildings only to melt them the moment she crossed. She would make ice slides to get down, and lift herself up on a pillar of ice to ascend. It was only thanks to my ability to climb walls, and to jump great distances that I was able to keep up with her. I did my best to stay out of sight. But I think she caught glimpses of me a few times.

Still even with my best skills, I eventually lost her in the city and couldn't keep myself from cursing when after five minutes of searching I found no sign of her.

As I was turning around to backtrack and see if maybe I had missed one of her turns when suddenly my sixth sense alerted me to something large moving at me from my side and I leaped high and back in a perfectly controlled backflip to avoid it. Where I had just been standing a wall of ice just moved through. I was so shocked I stumbled a bit on my landing staring at the wall of as it dissipated into thin air again.

"It's not polite to stalk a lady at night." A crisp female voice said from behind me and I tried to whirl around only to find my feet encased in ice which was quickly climbing up my legs encasing me like a popsicle. I tried to move again cracking the eyes enough to twist and see the Ice Queen behind me. She frowned at my show of strength and I felt the ice around me get colder and thickening a good foot more to hold me in place.

Not that she needed to do anything to hold me in place, because when I laid eyes on her I froze in place gapping at the goddess standing before me. Her skin looked to be made of flexible, organic ice. Misty blue and cloudy not clear in color. She was dressed in her form fitting dark blue outfit with the snowflake on her chest and her mask I could see now that it was closer only covered her eyes and forehead topped like a crown. Her eyes had the same look as her skin with nothing that looks like a pupil within them just a blue void.

At the moment, her face was twisted into a grimace as she glared at me. "Go home child I have work to do tonight. My ice will fade in a couple of minutes." And with that, she turned to leave and my brain finally jumped back into gear.

"Wait!" I called and she stiffened noticeably at the sound of my voice.

"Anna?" The voice asked in confusion the ice around my legs fading immediately.

(Elsa)

"I know my sister asked you to help find our cousin. I can help you!" Anna said hurriedly as she walked towards me the moment the ice faded and I was glad I still had my back to her as the surprise shot through me again. I thought the moment I had heard her voice she knew who I was but what she just said made it seem like she Elsa-me had sent Ice Queen-me to find Rapunzel. Though it seemed she didn't know Ice Queen was me, Elsa, her sister and I was determined to keep it that way.

What I did each night was dangerous. And I had almost been killed several times already myself and I wasn't about to involve my sister in the same. But if I didn't send her home now she would realize that her sister wasn't home.

'Damn' I thought angrily before taking a deep breath and turning to face her.

"And how can you help me?" I asked watching her closely and having to hide a smile when she blushed enough for me to see it on her jaw that wasn't covered by her black mask. A mask I know recognized as the one she wore to the last company ball she attended.

"I-I… Well." She stammered in her adorable way looking down at her feet and kicking the ground shyly. "I was bitten by one of my sister in the earthquake and well it changed me." I closed my eyes at this confirmation of my fears from that night. She continued head still down. "I have much-heightened sense. I can lift close to a ton at max now. I can stick to walls and climb with easy. I have this new sense of awareness which let me dodge your ice wall. And I know how to fight I have been trained for the past 10 years. Well, not so much the last three but I will pick it up again now, and it's not exactly something you forget. Oh and my reflexes are a lot better now than before the change and I think I am immune to almost all poisons…." She added almost as an afterthought, looking up to meet my eyes as she said it.

I was of mixed feeling about the whole thing. I mean I was pretty happy that she didn't seem to be negatively affected by the change but I could see the fire in her eyes to use these new gifts. I recognized it in my own eyes from the first week I realized my powers whenever I looked in the mirror I had seen those eyes. It was at that moment that I gave in. I couldn't be a hypocrite and keep her from doing what I was doing. Best I could do would be to help her the best I could.

After a long silence, I finally replied. "Alright." I said then was promptly interrupted by Anna shouting yes and running forward to hug me, I responded automatically wrapping my arms around her in kind.

"Okay, we need to get moving Spidergirl." I called her teasingly and she smiled brightly at me.

"I love that name, yup that's my superhero name now." Which caused me to groan good-naturedly before setting off trusting her to follow.

"Where are we going?" She asked me as we ran. She was easily keeping up with me now that I left my ice for her to use as well and we continued heading south towards the docks.

"One of my contacts down at the docks called me to let me know that a cargo ship had suddenly changed its registered plans and is leaving tonight. I pay him to always let me know when things like that happen as it normally means something illegal came up. Smuggling or kidnapping being the most common it's the only lead I have right now. That ship will not be leaving the harbor tonight, not until I have searched it at least."

"We, until we have searched it." newly named Spidergirl reminded me causing me to smile and nod to her. We were quiet the rest of the way and within fifteen minutes at a dead sprint. Neither of us were out of breath I knew my ice form seemed to draw on heat from the air to provide me with energy rather than using my body's reserves and I figured the spider bite cause Anna to have much better stamina.

I lead us both down to the water where I froze us a path to the ship in question. The cargo ship was currently empty of any containers having unloaded all its cargo already. It was scheduled to take another load of containers out of port in two days which is what raised the red flag to my contact when they suddenly decided to leave port tonight.

"Is this the ship?" Anna asked as we came up to it and I held my finger to my lips but nodded as I kneel down on the frozen water before placing one hand on the side of the of the slip. I slowly willed all the water that was touching the boat in any way to freeze knowing that would include all the water surrounding the propellers on the belly of the ship. It wouldn't stop them from leaving. And If I needed to I could turn this entire ship into an iceberg if I needed to but that would be totally overkill at this point. But it would slow them down and create a ton of noise if they tried to leave which would let Spidergirl and myself know something was up.

Next I created a staircase of ice up the side of the ship which ended a few feet from the top so that no one aboard would be able to see it in the darkness and the lights aboard the ship wouldn't reach it. I started up the stairs Anna behind me. About ten steps up I felt Anna grab my wrist suddenly and if it wasn't for my instinct commanding the ice to grab us she would have pulled me down with her as she slipped. I mentally slapped myself and changed the steps from their perfectly smith flawless ice to a rough texture that Anna could more easily walk on.

"Thanks." I heard her murmured behind me as she let my hand go and I nodded. I motioned for Anna to wait as she reached the top and I slowly lifted myself with ice to peak over the edge of the ship.

I didn't like what I saw. There were heavily armed guards everywhere, at least, twenty of them on the deck. Each carrying some kind of rifle, a pistol clear at their hips and a couple knives strapped in various places on their uniform. The uniform was black cargo pants, black Kevlar jackets and under that what seemed to be black turtlenecks.

I lowered myself back down and motioned Spidergirl to back up down the stairs a ways before meeting her eyes and nodding at the ship. I was almost positive this must be the ship our Aunt and Uncle were aboard as the description from Rapunzel about those who had taken her parents who had headed out of matched those onboard. It was only pure luck that let Rapunzel see anything. Her parents had gone out of the theater they were in, to having a smoke while Rapunzel used the restrooms and she just caught a glimpse of them being forced into vans as she had gone outside to meet them.

Spidergirl's eyes hardened as she realized what I was saying and I knew I needed to keep command of the situation it seemed like she was about to charge up the stair in a rage which would only serve to get her killed. I grabbed her arm in reassurance before placing my other on the side of the ship and using the new trick I had learned from the earthquake I pulled all the energy I could out of the side of the ship causing it to fracture and from the dramatic drop in temperature until it was so brittle I could push it and it crumpled without effort and I headed inside pulling her with me. Once inside I created a dome of ice around us and turned to her.

"There were twenty men on the deck alone. I have no idea how many are throughout the ship. We need to move quickly and take out any we find as quietly as possible as we search for Thomas and Primrose. This is a stealth mission. They could overwhelm us with numbers and we could die or they might choose to kill Thomas and Primrose instead of letting us get them. Do you understand?" I asked seriously and it was clear she hadn't thought of that outcome but she nodded quickly. I nodded as well and cleared the ice dome before leading her deeper into the ship. I figure there were two places they would keep prisoners. The farthest down or the farthest up. And down as quicker and safer at the moment to check.

We ran into five different two man pairs patrolling the ship that we couldn't avoid. Each time Spidergirl and I each knocked them out together before hiding the bodies inside rooms. It wouldn't work forever as eventually people would realize they were missing and find them. So with each group our urgency grew. It was only because of the way the ship was designed that we had any chance at all. The corridors were narrow and maze-like. We were forced to go move slow enough to hear any footsteps around corners, something Spidergirl's senses were invaluable in. She could even feel them if they were close enough and it allowed they to navigate through the ship without being found, for now at least. After the first group, I had taken one of his Kevlar jackets and forced Spidergirl to wear it, she didn't put up much of a fight.

Eventually, we came to the cargo hold, a wide open space use for more delicate storage. It was in this room that we heard people talking for the first time.

"Do you think Rapunzel is ok?" they both heard Primrose ask softly around some crates and both moved quickly towards them.

"Take the high ground, get up on those crates. They probably have guards check it out." I order Spidergirl as I heard Thomas reassure his wife. She just nods and leaps up landing silently on the side of the crates and crawling up and onto the top of the stack of three.

A few seconds later I heard a thud and grunt and she walk around the front to the crates.

"All clear, just one guard come on." I ran over to her and saw the one guard unconscious on the ground in front of the crate with a padlock on it. I rushed over and grabbed the lock in my fist quickly freezing then shattering it in my hand before I yanked the crate open.

Thomas pushed Primrose behind him as the doors opened only to relax slightly at the sight of her.

"I hope you're here to get us out of her Ice Queen?" He asked ruefully.

"YUP!" Anna said loudly as she rounded the corner of the crate.

"Quiet!" I hissed at her and she flushed slightly and lowered her head before whispering back a quick apology.

"Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Corona we are here to get you out. If you would follow-" I stopped speaking as I heard a loud voice outside the crate.

"What the hell!" A man shouted before he rounded the door of the crate Spidergirl pounced and tackled him to the ground and I rushed out after her quickly summoning a wall of ice as I saw four others with raised gun pointed at Spidergirl and the man she had tackled to the ground. There was a brief struggle in which the man stood no chance against Spidergirls strength and he clocked him up the side of the head with her elbow knocking him out cold.

At the same time I was dealing with the other four men who had all opened fire, they automatic weapons hammering into my wall of ice. I waved my hand and ice the size of and shape bowling balls fired out of the wall at the men two of them tucked and rolls one was hit directly in the chest and went down in a cry of pain and another shot the one heading for him out of the air.

I was moving to charging out from behind the wall towards the men. I had a split second to cover some distant while two of the men recovered from their rolls and the other couldn't see through the cloud of ice power created by his bullets hitting the ball of ice.

I created a platform of ice under me and launched myself into the air above them landing right behind the man who hadn't rolled. He twirled towards me as I landed and my hand shot out to grab his gun before it could point at me, at the same time I brought my knee as hard as I could into his gut. His Kevlar vest protected him some but my strength when I turned my body to ice was far beyond a normal girl and he found himself with the ability to breathe as I moved him just in time to take a few shots from one of the other man in his back further bruising him. Spidergirl had engaged the other man.

I shot two ice spears at the man before hurling the still gasping man in my grip at him as well forcing him to drop his automatic rifle in surprise as he dodged. He didn't see the ice I had created under his feet and fell down hard where I encased his entire body from the neck down in ice.

"Time to go!" I heard Spidergirl shout, her man on the ground as well and already running back to Mr. and Mrs. Corona.

I started running over to only to dive to the side as a five ball blasted into the ground right in front of me.

"Ah, the Ice Queen." Someone said with a laugh and I rolled expecting another fireball to be heading towards me. I was right and was out of the way just in time. This time, I created a dome of ice around me so that I could get my bearings. I saw a ginger haired man dressed in a white suit with gold trim. In his hands were what looked like miniature suns.

It seemed he was done throwing fire for the moment and I took the break in combat to think.

Ok so, I guess this is what the police call escalation. Only instead of getting heavier weapons they have fricking fire powers. I hadn't run into anyone else who had any kind of superhero powers apart from Spidergirl until this moment. It had all been normal criminals; guns. Explosives, even a tank once. They had broken into a museum and decided to take an old war tank for a test drive when I showed up. I am not sure why the tank had live ammunition in it but it did. But still all ordinary humans behind it all.

"Spidergirl, Get them out of here I will take care of this," I called out as loud as I could hoping she heard me. I hadn't taken my eyes on the super since he had made himself known and she hadn't engaged him yet so I could only hope she was with Thomas and Primrose and would take them out of here. If they were to have a chance, however, I would have to let loose and make a show making sure all attention was on me; I could do that.

I brought my hand forward in a fist and created a large spear of ice that fired at the super and I broke into a sprint towards him. He did the same side stepping my attack just as I side stepped his counter attack. I didn't fire off another and right as we were about to clash he hurled a stream of flames at me, which I slide under and at the same time under his guard. I kicked out at his wrist snapping it to the side with a follow-up kick at his knees which he jumped over. I used the momentum of the kick to spin me to my fight and out close range battle commenced. Each of us striking at each other with punches kicks and bursts of our powers.

(Anna)

I watched in awe as the Ice Queen seemed to almost dance with the man who controlled fire. And someone might have mistaken it for a dance as they both fought with a focus on dodging blows rather than blocking them though the ice spears and fireballs hurled at each other at every opportunity make it very clear this once not a dance, or perhaps just a deadly one.

I shook my head remembering what the Ice Queen had yelled at me just before the dance started and turned back to see Thomas and Primrose in much the same state I was watching the fight with awe.

"Come on!" I called to them before grabbing each of their wrists and pulling them along until they started moving with me and we quickly followed the same path out of the ship as we had taken in. I had to pull us into side rooms a couple of times to avoid troops who were rushing towards the cargo hold and I found myself praying for the Ice Queen's safety. Thomas and Primrose stayed silent the whole time following my directions when I gave them until we were out of the ship and down the ice staircase and rushing back to shore. I pulled out my phone as I went and was about to call my sister for a ride before realizing I had a secret identity and calling her for a pickup right now would raise a lot of questions.

The dilemma of how to get out of here fast after they reached the shore was interrupted as there was a huge explosion behind us and I turned to see the Ice Queen fly out the side of the ship in a fireball the size of a small house. Leaving an obviously melted hole in the side of the ship. As I watched she twisted in mid-air and a blizzard seemed to form under her which she fell into. It dissipated after a moment to show the Ice Queen standing on a frozen platform in the water before dozens of ice spears seemed to leap out of the water and towards the small man shaped fire fireball that flew out of the hole in the ship. I realized as the fireball started to dodge the spears that it was, in fact, the super using his powers to fly. It seemed now that the fire was outside the both of them had taken things to a whole new level. The man fired off gouts of flame that look to be fired from the mouths of dragons with the intensity. Though he couldn't get any advantage. The amount of water at the Ice Queens disposal allowed her to do some awe inspiring things. Giant hands of ice reaching out of the ocean as if some sea monster was trying to grab the flaming man. Hundreds of ice spears from all direction flew at him. I heard Thomas swear from behind me a few times at the display that seemed to be taking place between two titans. It was at that moment that I realized though I was super human I wasn't on the same level of the Ice Queen in terms of power. Not by a long shot.

Eventually, the man seemed to realize the folly of fighting the Ice Queen around so much water and turned sharply shooting straight at us. Launching several fireballs at us and I spun and grabbed both Thomas and Primrose in my arms and broke into a sprint towards the shore. I had only made it a couple yards however before blistering heat then searing pain in my back told me I had been hit and I throw Thomas and Primrose forward to try and protect them as I bit my cheek to keep from crying out and roll to my feet. I had to immediately jump to the side to dodge another only to feel a flaming hand close around my throat and lift me into the air as I tried to scream. In the next moment the hand had released me and I landed with a thud to see the man in the grip of a giant hand of Ice as the Ice Queen walked forward a look of pure fury upon her face a small blizzard raging around her as she stalked forward the ice she walked on creating spikes in her wake.

At the very sight, I felt myself tingle in awe at the wild beautiful of it. She looked like a goddess of winter about to exact vengeance.

I heard the man scream in pain and I jerked looking up once more to see the hand squeezing him and I realized in that moment she intended to crush him. He was fighting wildly his flames turning an intense blue that cause a cloud of steam to hide him from view but the fact that he didn't fly out or fall down told me he was still held in that grip.

I struggled to my feet coughing a bit and grimacing at my burned back and throat as I rushed over to the Ice Queen. I couldn't let her kill him. I knew soldiers killed in the moment of battle, but this was different. The man was captured she had him and he wasn't going anywhere to kill him now would be in cold blood.

"Ice queen stop, you killing him!" I shouted as I got closer the strong winds from the blizzard around her muffling both my voice the screams of the man behind me. She heard me though and turned her ice to me what I saw made me gasp. Her eyes were glowing a bright blue that misted the air around them making it look as if she was leaking power from her very eyes.

"He was trying to kill you, he hurt you." her words were accompanied by even loud screams from the man. Though I swear I could see the struggle in her eyes. I don't know what I had done to be so important to her so quickly but it was clear she was fighting to do what she knew was right instead of what she truly wished to do. I finally pushed through the wind into the small pocket of complete calm in which the Ice Queen stood in her own personal blizzard. "He could have killed Thomas and Primrose, he kidnaped them," she continued and I don't even think she was talking to me anymore. I pulled her into a hug causing her whole body to stiffen.

I was terrified, in awe and even aroused from this display of rare power that was raised in my defense. But I needed her to regain control.

"I am fine, I will heal quickly he didn't do any permanent damage. You have him, can't you freeze him? Kind of like a cryo-sleep or something and give him over to the authorities?" I plead cupping her cheek to make her look at me half way through my request. Though it didn't seem like she even heard me.

I kissed then, hoping it would shock her back. It was clear that she reacted like this to him attacking me she felt something for me. Perhaps I had endeared myself to her somehow tonight and she had a crush on me.

The blizzard around us seemed to fall to the floor. The ice fist holding the man fell apart and dropped him into the water and I was able to register for a moment that her lips were cold and felt like ice yet somehow as soft as human skin and tasted of brisk winter air and spearmint. Before she suddenly jerked and quickly stepped away looking at me in shock causing me to blush under her gaze but that kiss had awakened something inside of me and I longed for more to close the distance she had just created and kiss her more. I have never had a crush before though I knew I found women sexually appealing and held no interest for men. I was always so focused on first school then my work to even take a moment to even form a crush. But with that kiss, I knew I had just formed my first crush.

 **Author's Note: I have started a Heroes/Villains list providing the information I have detailed so far in the story. I will not reveal anything that isn't in the previous chapters, so no spoilers (well apart from the first villians real name.)**

 **Hero list:**

{-}

 **Elsa Arendelle** \- Hero Name: Ice Queen

 **Powers:** Cryokinetic; Control over ice, snow cold in general

 **Personality:** Elsa is very poised and controlled, seemingly distant and disinterested in the

world and people around her. However in truth, she values everyone around

her more than she values herself.

 **History:** Elsa parents were murdered in front of her and her sister when she was 16 years old on their way home from a family dinner in the city. Elsa is a chemistry genius who has made many advancements with pharmaceuticals and synthetic materials. These advancements are some of the biggest money makers for their families company.

{-}

{-}

 **Anna Arendelle** \- Hero Name: Spider-Girl

 **Powers:** Genetically enhanced by the best strengths of spiders

 **Personality:** Anna is optimistic but insecure about herself. She always sees the good in others even when it's almost impossible to see.

 **History:** Anna's parents were murdered in front of her when she was 13 years old on the way home from a family dinner. Anna is a child prodigy in genetic and graduated high school at the age of 11 and college at the age of 14. At age 16 she is the world leader in genetic crossbreeding and splicing

{-}

 **Villian List:**

{-}

 **Hans Isles** – Villain Name: Unknown (for now)

 **Powers:** They ability to create and manipulate flames as well as flame immunity.

 **Personality:** Unknown

 **History:** Unknown.

{-}


	4. Announcement

Hey there peeps, This announcement is the same on each of my stories, so if you have read one you don't need to check the others.

I know it has been FOREVER since any of you have heard from me and there is a couple of reason for that, first is that I got sucked into other fandoms and have been writing stories for them more than these, sorry but I write for fun and go where my imagination takes me. Some of you might be wondering "well where in the hell are these other stories you have been working on." good question, the asnwer is on another account, and that is the purpose of these alerts, which are going on on all of my stories, I am shifting these stories over to my other account which contains my other works, this is for a couple of reasons, first and foremost it will keep these stories in my mind more easily and so may lead to updates to the stories as I tend to jump around between my stories as I fancy, second is to combine my two different fanbases into one and who knows you guys might like some of my other stories.

So to recap, These stories will be reposted under the author Lord Redmoon who IS ME. I hope I don't get any reviews of pm on that account saying I stole these stories or whatever, seeing as I am the same person on both accounts. I hope to caught you guys over there, At first these stories will just be exactly what they are here but posted over on my other account, though I may go back and rehash some parts of these stories before continuing them in the future.

I am currently writing stories for Harry Potter, Naruto, Harry Potter/Warcraft and Frozen stories I don't have a beta for anything but my Harry/Warcraft one at the moment and would love it if there was anyone in betaing any of my stories, just pm me (at Lord Redmoon)or leave a review if you would please :)

I hope to caught you guys over on my new account,

Salathi, now named Lord Redmoon out.


End file.
